De razones y fútbol
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: A todos nos asombró el partido de Alemania-Brasil y su resultado ¿Pero que motivó tanto a Alemania para jugar de ese modo? Gerita, ligero spamano Segundo capítulo: Lo que sucedió en la final del mundial. Tercer capítulo: Lo que sucedió después de la final (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué tal? Básicamente escribí esto en los viajes en tranvía. Estando en Alemania no pude resistirme a esto : )**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y menos la FIFA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De razones y fútbol **

**Alemania**

Los gritos resonaban por todo el estadio y contrario a lo que sucedía cuando el partido finalizaba, la cantidad de gritos de pena y desaire o lloros era mucho mayor a los gritos de alegría de mi gente. No me extrañó, la mayor parte de los allí presentes eran brasileños venidos de todas las zonas de Brasil. Una desventaja que se debía afrontar cuando jugabas tan lejos de casa y contra el anfitrión de la copa.

Mi hermano se lanzó encima mía con toda su fuerza, un pobre intento de lanzarme al suelo; estaba demasiado agotado como para pasar por más que una simple intentona.

-West! ¡Ganamos! ¡Deja de parecer una estatua! ¡7-1 ganamos! ¡Esto saldrá en todos los libros! ¡Y mi nombre en grande por ser el líder del equipo! Kesesesese.- Me abstuve de mencionar que yo era el líder del equipo como representación oficial de toda Alemania. Era un día de fiesta, se podía perdonar.

Tras felicitar a todo el equipo por su duro trabajo en esos noventa minutos de infarto; me acerque a un destrozado Brasil, tirado en medio del césped, sin creer aun la catástrofe que les acontecía.

Se incorporó, quedando sentado encima de la hierba y mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca comprendería como podía afectar tanto a las naciones este tipo de eventos, a veces les dolía más que perder una guerra o una alianza ¡Solo era un deporte!

-Brasil, buen jugado.- Le felicité dando en su hombro una torpe palmada.- Ummm Fuiste un buen rival.

-No digas tonterías.- Apartó mi mano de un empujón, levantándose del suelo y encarándome, difícil para él al ser unos centímetros más bajo que yo.- No ha sido un buen partido ¡Hemos perdido por seis goles! ¿Sabes las burlas que voy a recibir de Argentina? ¿Y de mis hermanos? ¿Qué te hice para que me tratases de ese modo?

-Nada, no me hiciste nada.- Levanté la manos en son de paz. Quizás hablar con Brasil con la derrota amarga tan fresca no había sido una buena idea.

-Eso no se lo cree nadie west. Pero juraría que la razón la tiene tu "amigo" italiano ¿Qué te prometió? ¿Una noche de sexo completo si ganabas?- Se rio de su propio comentario, dándome una fuerte palmada en mi hombro. ¿Qué quería hoy? ¿Tirarme al suelo?- Vamos, west. Cuéntanos porque parecías que te ibas a comer a los brasileños si se atrevían a marcar un gol. Tenías hasta a nuestros jugadores aterrados.

-No hubo ninguna razón. Quizás fui un poco brusco al animarlos antes de partido, pero no tuvo nada que ver con el juego. Nuestros jugadores jugaron bien, eso es todo.

-Claro que la hubo. Y fue por Italia, apostaría la copa.

-Feliciano no tiene nada que ver.- Brasil parecía haber olvidado su duelo y nos miraba atentamente.

-El sonrojo te delata, hermanito. Confiesa o te lo saco por las malas.- Como si eso fuese para mí una amenaza, las muchas veces que le vencí en cualquier pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, causaba que su amenazas me importasen tanto como Portugal en el partido de este mundial.

-Me comporté de ese modo... ¡Para vengar a Italia! Tus hermanos le vencieron y era mi deber vengarme. Y por los otros países que ganaste...- ¿Contra quién había jugado Brasil en octavos?

Ninguno de ellos creyó en ninguna de mis excusas patéticas. No había preparado nada por si este resultado se daba. Hasta el final o mediados de la primera parte temía que remontasen y ganasen.

Ambos querían una respuesta clara y parecían dispuestos a obligarme a confesarla. Por suerte, los jugadores nos llamaron la atención para entrar en los vestuarios o hablar con uno u otro periodista.

Tras cambiarnos, felicitar otra vez a los jugadores por su excelente desempeño nos reunimos con algunas de las naciones eliminadas anteriormente en una pequeña habitación con unos cuantos muebles para dirigirnos en unos minutos a una fiesta que se realizaría por nuestra victoria. Las naciones eran, salvo Japón, todas europeas: Los otros dos componentes del estrambótico grupo de mi bruder, Austria, Hungría, Feliciano y su hermano.

No pasó ni un segundo antes de que varios de ellos se acercaran a felicitarnos por los siete goles marcados minutos antes.

Como si de un nuevo saludo se tratase, los amigos de mi hermano se lanzaron sobre él, alborotándole el pelo y pasándole una cerveza. Solo esperaba que sus festejos no denigrasen en una fiesta salvaje o en peleas en los bares contra algún brasileño picado por el marcador.

Feliciano se acercó para abrazarme y felicitarme efusivamente, algo que no era visto con buenos ojos por su hermano. Austria y Hungría comentaron algunas palabras positivas sobre el partido y nuestro desempeño en él.

-Buen juego. Este partido será recordado durante varios meses.- Comentó el austríaco sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Te corrijo, señorito ¡Años! ¡Y todo por el increíble yo!- Respondió separándose de sus dos amigos para tomar un largo trago de cerveza.

-Tu hermano también hizo un buen trabajo. Parecía bastante motivado honhonhon. ¿Por qué será?- Francia apoyó una mano en mi hombro que fue apartada instantáneamente de mí, colocándome más cerca de los italianos encantando a uno y disgustando a otro.

-¡Y qué lo digas Francis! Ha intentado colarme la excusa de que fue para vengar a los italianos. Tonterías.

-Si es por eso, que les pateé el culo a los holandeses porque el idiota de España no sabía jugar.- Refunfuñó alejándose de su hermano y mí en dirección al otro país mediterráneo, arrepintiéndose al instante.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí?- España abrazó al italiano mayor, valiéndole varios golpes de su parte ¿Por qué tenía que estar rodeado de personas tan estresantes incapaces de comportarse civilizadamente?

-¿Por ti? ¡Me hiciste llevar tu estúpida camiseta durante más de una hora! ¡Y todo para que perdieses contra él 5-1! ¡Quiero que sufra! ¡Suéltame! ¡No estaba preocupado por ti!- Comenzó a gritar en italiano, no siendo difícil que la clase de palabras que escupía eran insultos y maldiciones en su lengua.

-¡Qué es mentira, Tonio! ¿Una venganza? Ni de broma ¡Creo que Italia le prome...- Apresuradamente me moví unos cuantos pasos hacia mi bruder y le tapé la boca, inmovilizándole por detrás. Solo necesitaba que los demás tuviesen extrañas ideas sobre mí y Feli... Más todavía de las que ya tenían.

España, al menos, no entendió lo que quería haber explicado; enfrascado en continuar aferrado al italiano mientras este gritaba algo sobre aumentar un castigo, pero en la cara de Francia se notaba que comprendía demasiado perfectamente cómo iba a continuar la frase antes de mi interrupción.

-Así que es eso...- Sonrió maliciosamente. Si esto iba a ser algún tipo de venganza por su derrota...- Feliciano, Dile a tu hermanito mayor si le has prometido hacer cositas para mayores a Alemania.

-¿ve?- Preguntó Feliciano, claramente sin entender las palabras. Recé para que eso siguiese así.

Para los demás, quienes si comprendieron las implicaciones, sus reacciones fueron bastante variopintas: Austria parecía conmocionado, el hermano de Feli a punto de asesinar a Francia si no fuese por España, Hungría y Japón estaban por extraño que pareciese, emocionados y si no estuviese impidiendo a mi hermano hablar sería yo mismo quien acabaría con la vida del país francés ¿Qué le puede interesas a todos nuestra vida privada?

-Ya sabes, como una apasionante noche donde os dais amour.- Tarde. Esperaba que Feliciano no dijese nada raro o nunca me libraría de mi hermano y sus preguntas.

-¿Cómo le puedo dar amor? Ya le amo ¿Te refieres a que le diga "Te amo"? ¿O sería darle un corazón como en algunas películas?- La inocente pregunta alivió a más de uno y consiguió algunos chillidos por parte de Hungría. No pude sino alegrarme, si hubiese dicho "Sí" su hermano me hubiese matado. Eso sí, después de que asesinase personalmente a Francia con mis propias manos.

-Vamos a dejar a Feliciano darle la enhorabuena a Ludwig a solas mientras nosotros nos encaminamos a la fiesta. No quiero quejas.- La cara puesta por Hungría no daba lugar a oposición.

Diligentemente se dirigieron todos a la puerta; si todos hiciesen el mismo caso en las reuniones de la unión europea o de la ONU... Al menos los gritos y teorías estúpidas pararían.

Tras repetir varias veces Japón que si había algún ruido extraño no nos preocupásemos, un fallo en la ventilación era el causante, la puerta se cerró.

Suspiré, aliviado de librarme, aunque fuera por unos minutos, de mi hermano y sus amigos.

-Gracias por no responder las preguntas de Francia.- Le agradecí. A pesar de que todo supiesen que éramos pareja, no quería que supiesen nada sobre nuestra vida juntos y algunas naciones parecían dispuestas a lo que fuese por sacarnos algo de información.

-No fue nada. Sigo sin entender por qué te molesta tanto que los demás sepan. ¿Crees que se creyeron que no sabía de lo que hablaba?- Me preguntó. Asentí, no tenía ninguna duda de que creyeron cada palabra dicha por Feliciano. Feli podía ser muy inocente, pero no tanto como todos llegaban a pensar.

Como anteriormente hizo, me abrazó y esta vez sí respondí, rodeando con mis brazos su cintura y apoyando mi frente sobre la suya. Sin gente alrededor, me permitía este tipo de gestos; algo que encantaba a Feliciano cuando lo hacía.

Ahora solos podía hacer la pregunta que llevaba desde que acababa el partido queriendo hacerle a Feliciano; debía aprovechar que ahora no había nadie escuchando más que nosotros dos. Carraspeé, preparándome y, armándome de valor, me atreví a preguntar.

-Feli, cuando apostamos que lo haríamos esta noche una vez por cada gol que marcase... ¿Era en serio?

.

.

.

**Feliciano**

Mi hermano se revolvió en el asiento, cansado de esperar. Yo me mantuve en pie, a su lado bostezando ruidosamente.

-¿Dónde está ese bastardo de España? Llevo diez minutos esperando.- Miró el reloj en la pared de enfrente por décima vez.

-Quizás algo lo retenga.- Comenté, intentando inútilmente proteger a Antonio de la ira de mi hermano cuando llegase.

-O se ha quedado dormido otra vez como el puñetero vago que es. ¡Es por el que hago esto!

-y por ti, fratello ve~

Permanecí de pie a su lado. ¿Por qué no me había quedado en la cama y apagado el móvil cuando mi fratello llamó? Si lo hubiese hecho, Ludwig estaría mimándome. Ahora no lo único que tenía era sueño y cansancio y un dolor horrible por cada movimiento que hacía.

-No digas tonterías.- Bufó y giró la cabeza, claramente en desacuerdo.- Puedo vivir perfectamente sin sexo, no como otros. Esos cinco meses no me hubiesen afectado en nada.

No dije nada. Mentía de una forma descarada y él sabía que yo sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando, pero nunca lo reconocería.

-Fratello, podría haber sido peor.

-¿Peor para Antonio? Si le hubiesen marcado siete goles como a Brasil si hubiese sido peor...- Pobre Brasil, los demás países no dejaban de molestarle por ello.

-Podrías haber apostado respecto a los goles marcados... Y vuelto a apostar con la final.

.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot. Y ya saben, un review siempre me hace feliz :) **

** Chao ^^**


	2. Final del mundial

Esto está basado en un mundo donde los países fuesen parte de los equipos de fútbol o árbitros. Espero que os guste.

Espero que les guste esta continuación sobre el mundial de fútbol, y ahora una pequeña cuestión: Mañana subiré un capítulo con **lemon gerita** sobre lo que pasó la noche de la final, por lo que el ratio cambiará a M. Quizás haya gente que no quiera leerlo por lo que simplemente les aviso.

Contestación a los review:

-Yuli: Espero que disfrutes este también ;)

-Amazona de Leo: Siendo argentina quizás no quieras leer el capítulo. Como algo que te animará sale bastante de la relación que tiene Argentina y sus hermanos con papá España y mamá Romano. ¿En la canción en vez de siente no debería ser siete? (?)

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni Hetalia ni el mundial ni siquiera el árbitro que parece ser odiado por muchos... En fin.

**Final del mundial**

.

.

.

** Feliciano**

Me vestí con la camiseta de árbitro, al igual que mi fratello, quien se quejaba continuamente sobre lo injusta que era la vida al hacerle arbitrar un partido donde jugaba Alemania.

Hice oídos sordos (Como siempre que hablaba mal de Lud) ante sus insultos. Estaba bastante más preocupado por si seríamos imparciales y más aún por si le pasaba algo a Lud ¿Y si alguien le hacía una falta? ¿Y si le rompían una pierna? ¿O si acababa en el hospital por un golpe en la cabeza? ¿O en la espalda, como el jugador brasileño?

No, había que ser positivo. No sucedería nada. Alemania ganaría la copa y yo la apuesta hecha con mi hermano, ve~

** Antonio**

En las gradas ya comenzado el partido, todos los países del mundo, la infinidad de micro naciones, ciudades o personas prominentes del mundo observábamos el bipolar comportamiento de dos árbitros italianos, mientras el árbitro coordinador hacia malabares para controlar el partido y calmar a los dos históricos, antes de que el de cabello más oscuro matase al otro.

-Antonio, ¿no crees que ese es Lovino?- Me preguntó Francis a mi lado, con una camiseta donde ponía "Prusia awesome", me hubiese gustado animar a Gil, pero no podía hacerle eso a mi hijo.

-Se parece un poco; pero Lovi se portaría así en la final del mundial.- Respondí, dubitativo.

En ese momento se oyó un audible "¡Bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreves a apoyar a los come patatas! ¡Deshonras esta familia!"

-Quizás si es Lovi...- Contesté. Al menos no había comenzado a insultar a los jugadores... Lovi tendría que refrenar un poquito su lengua o le expulsarían del estadio.

-Pero fratello! Ludwig va a...- Ahora que me fijaba esa era la voz de Feli.

-¡Ese estúpido come patatas no va a ganar! ¡Mi hijo se lo impedirá! ¡Argentina! ¡Gana o te desheredo!- ¿Qué había dicho Lovi? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Por fin había admitido que teníamos hijos! Menuda sorpresa se llevarían Chile, Ecuador, Perú, Colombia, Uruguay, México,... Espera ¡Los había aceptado por fin!

- Lovi! ¡Has admitido que tenemos hijos!- Grité hacia los dos árbitros que por suerte, se habían acercado a nuestra zona, pero que no me prestaron ninguna atención.

-Pero si no has hecho testamento fratello, solo una carta que ponen "¡Que os jodan! ¡No pienso daros nada!"

-¡Tú a callar! ¡Gana o no te reconozco como hijo!- No debería gritarle esas cosas a nuestro hijo, le desalentaría. Aunque siendo árbitro no puede animar... Pero tampoco insultar a jugadores...

-¡Mama, por vos ganaré!- Gritó desde el césped Argentina, saludando. ¡Qué hijo más bueno tengo! Si se preocupa más por su mamá~

-¡Tu mira a la pelota, imbécil! ¡Qué te marcan! ¡Y no soy tu madre! ¡Soy tu padre!

-Fratello, entonces ¿quién es la madre?- Preguntó Feli, más interesado por nuestra vida que por el partido, y era raro, estaba jugando Alemania.

-España.- Me quejé en voz alta mientras más de una nación soltaba una risotada. Yo era el padre, eso es lo que siempre decían nuestros hijos. Aunque a veces me llamaban madre patria...

-¡Qué familia más grande tienes fratellone! ¡Yo también quiero tener una!- Estaría bien, así mis hijitos tendrían primitos.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada para tener una ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-¿Ve? ¡Pero ya aposté con Alemania!- Algunas naciones escupieron la comida o bebida que tomaban en ese instante al entender las connotaciones de la frase. Yo no entendí el revuelo, yo apostaba muchas veces con mis amigos dinero o cerveza o vino... Quizás apostaron pasta o wurst. Sí, seguramente. A veces Feli apostaba un bol de pasta cuando había un mundial u olimpiada.

-¿Volviste a apostar lo mismo que la última vez?- Feliciano asintió, mientras Lovi maldecía a unas "Patatas violadoras"... Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Había dicho "come" antes de "patatas"? Eso tampoco era muy lógico, aquí todo el mundo come patatas. No creo que quiera llamar violador a todo el mundo.- ¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo se te ocurre volver a apostar eso? ¡Pensé cuando me lo dijiste que era un puta broma!- Pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Menos mal, creía que le daría un ataque y desde las gradas no me dejarían pasar... ¡Qué digo! ¡Por Lovi pasaría a los de seguridad! ¡No fui un imperio por nada!- Da igual esa apuesta, Argentina va a ganar y ese violador de italianos inocentes perderá. No pasará nada.

-¿Y si gana Alemania?

-¡Tampoco! ¡Tú no tendrás sexo con el cabeza cuadrada!- Ahora sí que todas las naciones que oyeron escupieron lo que tenían en la boca. Ni siquiera los jugadores se libraron ante la impresión. Antes las palabras de Lovino, Ludwig tropezó, perdiendo el balón que fue obtenido fácilmente por Argentina. Gilbert a su vez, no pudo parar de reír al ver a su hermano gritar a los dos italianos. Resultado: Alemania jugaba con dos jugadores menos. O sin todo el equipo ante las miradas que echaban alternativamente a las gradas y a su país los jugadores alemanes. Quizás mi hijo gane por varios goles~

**Italia**

-¡Ese gol no es válido!- Grité ante el gol marcado por el jugador argentino. Claramente, habían estado por delante de la línea.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Cállate!- Gritó mi hermano dándome un golpe en la cabeza. Me toqué la zona golpeada, quejándome de la fuerza con la que me había dado. Si no había dicho nada malo...

El pitido y los gritos de protesta por parte de los hinchas argentinos demostraron que yo tenía razón. El fútbol era una de mis pasiones como los gatos o la pasta o Ludwig o la pintura, era difícil que me equivocase.

-¡Árbitro comprado! ¡Seguro que eres del norte igual que el marica de mi hermano! ¡Amante de macho patatas!- Después soltó varias palabrotas que estaba seguro que no podían salir por televisión. Al menos ahora no era a mí a quien quería golpear.

.

.

.

-¡Eso era penal! ¡Árbitro comprado! ¡Alemanizado! ¡Traditore!- Protestó mi hermano junto a todo los argentinos del estadio por el choque del portero contra uno de los jugadores argentinos.

-Pero el portero no le vio y se lo llevó por delante. Fue sin querer, ¿No ves lo asustado que se ve? Seguro que se siente muy mal por ello.

-¡Ese cabrón lo ha hecho a posta! ¡Si ese llega a ser mi hijo te parto las piernas! ¡Y me da igual lo que digan, hijo de puta! ¡Esto no es el campeonato de kárate!- Siguió insultando al portero sin importarle las miradas que estaba suscitando entre el público más cercano.

-Fratello, señalarle con el dedo de en medio no está muy bien visto para un mundial. Te están viendo en todo el mundo.- Le recordé señalando las numerosas cámaras dirigidas al campo de fútbol.

-¡Qué les den por culo a los que están viendo el partido! ¡Cómo golpees a mi hijo te mato!

.

.

.

Vi horrorizado como Ludwig caía al suelo tras el impacto de uno de los jugados argentinos.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig!- Intenté llegar a él, pero mi hermano se lanzó sobre mí, tirándome al suelo bajo él. Forcejeé contra él, intenté evadirme de su agarre, pero su peso y constitución más grande me aplastaban contra el suelo.- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Podría estar herido!

-¡Tú, idiota! ¿Quieres que crean que estás comprado? ¿O que prefieres a los putos alemanes aunque todos sepamos que los prefieres? ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Librarse de ese fliggio di puttana es más complicado que eso! ¡Si fuese tan sencillo habría acabado con él hace mucho!

Al final resultó que tenía razón, a pesar de que el impacto me había dolido con solo verlo, Lud estaba perfectamente, reintegrándose en el partido. Eso no quería decir que no iba a ponerle tarjeta roja.

-¡No le vas a poner tarjeta roja por hacerle una entrada al come patatas! ¡Dame esa tarjeta ahora mismo!- Me alejé de mi hermano quien trataba de apoderarse de las tarjetas que guardaba en mi bolsillo.

-¡No quiero! ¡Tú querías darle una tarjeta en blanco con tu número para después invitarle a algo!

-¡Eso es distinto! ¡Ese tipo merece un premio por hacerle un placaje a esa mole con patas!

.

.

.

-¡Alemania ha marcado! ¡Vamos a ganar!- Salté de un lado otro. Solo teníamos que aguantar estos últimos minutos y la copa sería nuestra.

-¡Al menos aparenta ser neutral!- Me reprendió Lovino para seguidamente olvidarse de su propia regla- ¡Martín! ¡O marcas o te juro que no te reconozco como hijo!

-¡No digas esas cosas a nuestro hijo, Lovi! ¡Qué le desmoralizas! ¡Tú no hagas caso a tu madre, Martín! ¡Pase lo que pase eres el mejor para nosotros!- Las palabras de Tonio hubiesen quedado muy bien si no hubiese tenido a su lado a más de diez hijos que ahora miraban con odio a su tan aclamado hermano.

-¡La madre lo serás tú, maldito bastardo!

-¡Pero todos piensan que tú eres la mamá!- Ante las palabras de Antonio todos los latinos, por muy cabreado que estuvieran con su padre, asintieron a la vez. Eso no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia a fratello.

-¡Volved a decir eso y os expulso del estadio!- Gritó, menos mal que estaban situados en la primera línea o mi hermano ya se habría quedado sin voz para contestarles. Y todavía más suerte que los otros árbitros estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírle insultar a los espectadores.

-Fratello, creo que no podemos hacer eso.- Comenté, intentando calmarle antes de que el árbitro que nos mandaba cumpliese su amenaza y nos expulsase del partido.

-¡Tú cállate y sigue animando a ese fliggios di puttana que tanto te gustan!

Mientras los dos hermanos continuaron armando el jaleo que duraría 120 minutos, el menor de los tres italianos hizo el trabajo que correspondía: Ser árbitro.

.

.

.

Los pitidos del árbitro de mayor rango dio la señal para señal que indicaba el final del encuentro. Eso significaba... ¡Qué Lug había ganado la copa! ¡El mundial! ¡Ahora era el mejor del mundo!

Entusiasmado ante la victoria alemana, crucé el campo hacia la zona donde estaba Ludwig celebrándolo con sus jugadores y las familias de estos. No esperé que terminase de felicitarles, tampoco me importó que nos estuviesen mirando 78000 espectadores en ese estadio y más de 900 millones alrededor del mundo o la cara que pondrían muchos, incluido su jefa, ante esta demostración de afecto. Simplemente le agarré de la camisa con una mano y la otra la subí hasta la parte posterior del cuello, bajando su cabeza los centímetros necesarios para poder besarle.

Quizás fue la impresión de ganar el mundial o la alegría por la victoria, pero me devolvió un beso que en circunstancias normales nunca lo hubiese hecho. Y con mucho más entusiasmo que normalmente, rodeándome con sus brazos y alzándome unos pocos centímetros del suelo sin separar nuestros labios.

No nos detuvimos, a pesar de los silbidos de más de uno ante nuestro beso. Tampoco faltaron los abucheos, ya sea por ser ambos hombres o yo uno de los árbitros. Me daba igual, quería estar con mi novio.

-Felicidades, Lud.- Le felicité tras separarnos por la falta de aire.- Lo hiciste muy bien.

-Danke.- Dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos. Era posible que todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta de multitud que nos observaban; pero me estaba abrazando en público. Solo había hecho falta ganar un mundial para ello. Aunque ahora tendría que esperar cuatro años más para repetirlo.

-Feli, ¿Sigue en pie la apuesta?- Subí la cabeza, sin creerme lo que acababa de oír, Ludwig diciendo algo así en un lugar donde cualquiera (Incluido mi hermano) podían oírlo. O se está haciendo más atrevido o ganar el mundial le afecta la personalidad.

-Por supuesto.- Esta era una apuesta que no me importaba perder. De todos modos, ambos sabíamos dónde íbamos a acabar al final de todas maneras.- Una apuesta es una apuesta.

** Romano**

Los putos machos patatas habían ganado y el retrasado de mi hermano no había tenido otra idea mejor que ir a restregarse contra el cabeza cuadrada delante de todas las cámaras que parecían muy concentradas en grabarles morreándose. Muy bonito para ellos, pero mañana será a mí quien le va a tocar aguantar todos los rumores sobre si el árbitro estaba comprado. Podrían pensar antes de actuar; pero como no son ellos lo que se joden no importa.

Ya insultaría después a esos fliggios di puttana, ahora otra persona me necesitaba. Zigzagueando entre los derrotados jugadores argentinos, llegué hasta uno de mis hijos (No biológicos, joder, no piensen cosas raras, malditas pervertidas. ADOPTADOS.), Martín, quien miraba la copa que ya no sería suya.

-Argentina...

-Lo siento, má. No pude vencerles, pero para la próxima les ganaré. ¿Sigo siendo tu hijo?- Preguntó, aterrado por la respuesta de la última. ¿Tan asustado estaba por lo que diría? Quizás me pasé un poco con lo de no reconocerlo, pero, cazzo, estábamos en medio de la final. Uno dice esas cosas sin pensarlas.- Che, que les ganaré.

-No me importa que no le hayas ganado. Dentro de cuatro años, la vendetta será nuestra. ¡Levántate!- Tiré de él hacia arriba, perdonándole incluso que me hubiese llamado "mamá". ¿Cuándo se hizo más alto que yo?- ¡Ningún hijo se va a comportar de esa forma tan poco grosa! ¡Y Argentina no puede dejar de ser groso!

-Tenés razón, Soy Argentina, soy re groso. Da igual que el boludo ese me haya ganado, en las próximas seremos como Holanda ¡Le repatearemos a Alemania!

-Hablando de un inútil...- Murmuré, notando como todos mis hijos ADOPTADOS y el bastardo se acercaban para animar a Martín. Les dejé rodeándole mientras arrastraba a Antonio lejos de ellos, tenía que comentarle algo y nadie podía oírme. Bastante horrible era que tuviese que retractarme de mis palabras, maldito Feliciano y sus apuestas ¡Esta era la última!

Mientras el bastardo tomate repetía una y otra vez lo bien que había manejado a Argentina y que quería ir a hablar con el sudamericano, tiré de él hasta una de las esquinas del estadio, casi vacía por los numerosos argentinos que habían salido del estadio ante la derrota.

-Retiro el castigo, ya te puedes largar.- Dije con un ademán seco, sin mirarle. Los cinco meses, más uno por hacerme esperar el otro día, de castigo ya no tenían ninguna validez. Los noventa minutos que me hizo estar con esa maldita camisa y animándole habían quedado sin venganza. Puta apuesta, putos alemanes y puto hermano pequeño. Pero la cumpliría, era un italiano de palabra. Capisci?

-¿Eh? ¿Los seis meses? ¿Todos?- Ahora no era tan despistado como siempre. Maldito interesado. Para lo que quería era muy despierto.

-Sí. Ahora largo.- En ese momento, se me ocurrió una idea, una idea fantástica, a pesar de ser medio... ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra, solo pensarla sin un insulto delante de la palabra en cuestión me daba arcadas. Pero sería un plan perfecto.- Espera. Te perdonaré los seis meses, pero a cambio esta noche vamos a hacer...- Mi tono no daba lugar a quejas, era eso o serían 12 meses y a la mierda la apuesta.- Una recreación... Del Holanda- España. En la cama.- Se congeló al entender lo que implicaban mis palabras, su cara haciendo una mueca al entender quien sufriría cinco veces. Solo por esa cara valían los seis meses.- Adivina quién estará abajo.- Finalicé alejándome y volviendo con mi hijos mientras Antonio se quedaba quieto en el mismo sitio donde según él le había dado una de las noticias más fatídicas de su vida.

La venganza podía llegar a ser muy dulce.

.

.

.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Un pequeño oneshot por la victoria.

Como siempre, las opiniones me levantan la moral, así que ya saben :3 Al igual que favoritos o seguir :)

Tschüss ^^

.


	3. Lo que sucedió después de la final

Antes de todo, dos avisos: Esto es un lemon entre Ludwig y Feliciano. Y segundo, hay una parte que es itager, no solo gerita. Sé que hay gente que es incapaz de leer algo donde el seme no sea siempre el seme y el uke, el uke. Para mí que todos son sukes aunque haya algunos más dominantes que otros. Pero vamos, Feliciano es italiano, fue criado por el imperio Romano y todos sabemos que dejaron a Francia enseñarle todo el material adulto. Nadie puede ser inocente después de eso.

Gracias Bian por ayudarme con el lemon~ En qué cosas más raras te pido ayuda ;p

Review:

Guest: Primero, le estás diciendo eso a una española (Ya sabes europea) que ahora mismo está en Alemania. Como podrás imaginarte, apoyé a Alemania y lo celebré como si fuera una alemana más. Ambos fueron increíbles equipos y sí, ambos merecían ganar, pero a veces se gana y otras se pierde. Insultar a otros y echarles las culpas no es la solución, sino una forma cobarde de actuar. Así que te pediría, por favor, que no insultases.

-Megu: La recreación fue un total éxito, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que te guste el lemon y por poder, si quieres puedes escribir el lemon, no me importa, eso sí dímelo para que no me lleve ninguna sorpresa XP

Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni el mundial me pertenecen, porque si no hubiese habido partidos entre todas las parejas.

Os espero abajo:

.

.

.

**Italia**

Solo fue cerrar la puerta de la habitación que compartíamos cuando la pasión se desató. Las tres horas que habíamos pasado con los demás, anhelando el momento donde estaríamos solos, habían sido eternas. Los saludos a los líderes de Ludwig, la clausura del mundial, la fiesta montada a los ganadores,... Sí, todo ello un recuerdo inolvidable, pero las ganas ¿Cómo se dice aquí? De "coger" eran mucho mayores. Desde el partido de semifinales y su noche juntos casi no se habían podido ver ¿No merecía por parte de Ludwig un pequeño obsequio?

-Será... Mejor... que... me... duche.- Cada palabra proveniente de Ludwig venía acompañada de un beso en alguna parte sensible de mi cuerpo. Cualquier parte valía si era Ludwig quien me besaba o tocaba.

-No pienses que te vas a separar de mí.- Besé su clavícula desnuda ¿Cuándo le había quitado la camiseta? Tampoco es como si importase, de todos modos pensaba quitársela tarde o temprano. Mejor temprano.

-Yo en ningún momento dije lo contrario.- Ganar el mundial le hacía mucho bien a Ludwig, era más impulsivo, más feroz. No se detenía por si las palabras eran respetables, solo las decían. También sus movimientos eran mucho más atrevidos que en otras ocasiones al principio del acto, cuando su timidez le impedía ser más abierto al comienzo ¿Qué importa eso cuando estoy ahora así? Ya pensaría después.

De alguna forma acabamos en la ducha desnudos sin haber roto nada por el camino ni sepáranos en ningún momento; años de práctica supongo. Era incómodo recoger los pedazos de un objeto y después continuar.

Lud se separó de mí, a pesar de mi resistencia, encendiendo el chorro de agua y metiéndose debajo de él sin importarle que saliese helada. Los alemanes tenían mucho valor para eso, Agua helada... Horrible. El agua debe estar calentita para poder relajarte en ella. Por mucho que me gustaría estar con Ludwig, no me metería en un chorro de agua fría. Pero podía hacer otra cosa mientras tanto~

De entre los botes que se encontraban en el borde de la amplia bañera, tanteé en busca del gel de Ludwig, echando una generosa cantidad en mis manos. Si me viese se enfadaría un poco ante el despilfarro o quizás no, no creo que le importase mucho en esta situación.

Esparcí el gen caliente por la fricción entre mis manos en su musculosa espalda, recibiendo un escalofrío ante el contraste entre la fría agua y el caliente gel.- ¿Te gusta?- Le pregunté, dando amplios círculos en su espalda. Recibí un gruñido de Lud, feliz en su situación. Se merecía un momento de relajación tras los últimos días llenos de tensión y expectación.

Tranquilamente, sabiendo que teníamos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos, continué enjabonando otras áreas de su cuerpo. Me pegué contra su espalda pasando los brazos por debajo de las axilas para así acceder al pecho de Lud. Juguetonamente subí una de mis manos hasta su cara esparciendo un poco de jabón en su nariz que rápidamente desapareció por el torrente de agua caliente que caía desde la alcachofa. A veces me gustaba gastarle pequeñas bromas...

Un cuenco de agua caliente cayó en mi cabeza como represalia, solté un "¡Ve!" como protesta, molesto por el agua que había entrado en mis ojos. Picaba y escocía. Me llevé las manos a los ojos automáticamente y unos centímetros antes de tocar mis ojos recordé que estaban llenos de espuma ¿Ahora que hago?

-Feli, ¿estás bien?- Me preguntó, olvidando el juego en que estábamos inmersos unos segundos antes.- No te toques los ojos con tus manos, están llenas de espuma, te dañarán los ojos.- Me advirtió. Le oí moverse y poco tiempo después sentí un toque suave en los párpados, Lud había alcanzado unas de las toallas.- ¿Mejor?

-Sí, estoy bien.- Contesté, cerrando y abriendo los párpados varias veces para cerciorarme del que el picor había desaparecido. Mucho mejor así~

Lud parecía arrepentido por su pequeño castigo, por lo que pareció decidido a tomar mi lugar y ser él quien enjabonase mi cuerpo. No me negué, me encantaba que me mimase de ese modo. Me hacía sentirme un poco mal por el plan que tenía pensado, pero relajarse entre sus manos era tan sencillo... ¿VE?!

Premeditadamente o no, al enjabonar mis muslos su mano había rozado una zona que se alegró bastante por el toque.

-¿No íbamos a esperar a la cama?- Soltar toda la frase sin trabarme fue complicado, la acción anterior había encendido todavía más una parte de mí que gritaba que continuásemos en la bañera pero otra me recordaba el pequeño plan que había tramado con ayuda de Japón. Japón a veces nos daba ideas, aunque algunas asustaban hasta a Ludwig. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Céntrate y no recuerdes lo bien que se sienten sus manos en esa zona.

-Ja ¿Pero por qué no empezar aquí?- La pequeña indecisión al decirlo me demostró que había sido sin querer. A Ludwig todavía le costaba comenzar, a pesar de que nosotros llevábamos bastante tiempo con esta relación. Incluso con el subidón por el mundial, todavía seguía siendo mi Ludwig incapaz de hablar o actuar de algunas formas.

Continuó con su tarea, en ocasiones dando pequeños toque a esa zona de mi cuerpo para mantenerme al vilo. Era cruel, muy cruel ¿Por qué no hacía algo más extremo? Claro, la cama, casi la olvido. Había que llegar a la cama; pero la ducha era un lugar igual de respetable para empezar la acción ¿No? Eso es lo que decía hermano Francia.

Con la espuma que caía, mucho mayor que la cantidad a la que él estaba acostumbrado a usar, froté las zonas de su cuerpo que antes habían quedado fuera de mi alcance o que no había pasado por ellas, sobre todo por una. Ludwig dio un leve respingo, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente.

-¿No decías que había que esperar a la cama?- Asentí, dándole la razón, pero continué pasando el jabón a lo largo de su longitud.

-También hay que limpiar esa zona.- Contesté inocentemente, a pesar de que lo que estaba haciendo escandalizaría a más de uno.

-Entonces será mejor que yo también comience con esa área.- Pasó su mano por mi erección con su dedo dando ligeros círculos en la punta. Agarré con una de mis manos su brazo para sostenerme, pero con la otra continué en la misma zona que él en mi cuerpo. No podía olvidarme y dejarme hacer por... muy... placentero... agradable... que sea...

Entre caricias y juegos de alguna forma conseguimos acabar totalmente aseados y no la noche entera dentro de la bañera, dándonos placer mutuamente. El problema llegó a la hora de salir, cuando me fijé en su toalla calada tras haberla metido en la bañera para secarme los ojos. La mía impoluta estaba al lado del desorden que era la toalla de Ludwig al quedar olvidada por unas actividades que a ambos nos habían gustado mucho más.

-Espera un momento, iré por la toalla de reserva. No salgas de debajo del agua, podrías constiparte.- Le pedí mientras agarraba mi toalla.

Me fui corriendo, con la voz de Ludwig gritando que tuviese cuidado que me caería por mis pies mojados. Se preocupaba demasiado, que me hubiese pasado en casa algunas veces, no significaba que siempre me caería o rompería un jarrón al chocarme con la mesilla que lo sostenía, eso solo sucedió cuatro veces y los jarrones en cuestión habían sido horribles. Hice un favor al arte destruyéndolos.

Derrapando, llegué a la maleta, de la que saqué la toalla y otras cositas las cuales coloqué en un lugar cercano a la cama, como me habían recomendado. Miré como había quedado, no se notaban y estaban a mano. Perfecto, ya podía regresar~

Volviendo al baño me fijé en la camiseta alemana de fútbol tirada a pocos pasos de la puerta. Así que había sido en ese momento cuando se la quité, no me había dado cuenta. Ya que estaba, podría aprovechar y cumplir un pequeño deseo que tenía.

La recogí del suelo dándole la vuelta, observándola de cerca. En algunas zonas un verde pastoso producto de las caídas contra el césped manchaba la blanca tela. Eso no quitaba que quisiera vestir con ella. Ludwig no me había permitido ponérmela por temor a que de alguna forma se rompiese. Pero el mundial había acabado, por lo que ya no debería importarle más. Y menos si me la ponía ¿No?

Convencido de que no me regañaría si la llevaba puesta, la pasé por mis hombros, tirando hacia abajo para que entrase. Aunque era varias tallas más grande que yo, al estar mojado se pegaba constantemente a mi piel, complicándome bastante la tarea. Yo solo quería ponérmela ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Tras luchar contra la camiseta y ganarla, entré de nuevo al baño, donde instantáneamente Ludwig se dio la vuelta para mirarme, abriendo la boca varias veces ¿Por qué se comportaba de una forma tan rara? ¿Necesitará más aire?

-¿Me la puedo quedar?- Le pregunté, sin darme cuenta de las reacciones que estaba provocando.

-Ja. Si te la pones.- ¿Solo eso? Entonces lo haría, la camiseta de este año me gustaba y sería un bonito recuerdo de estas semanas en Brasil.

-Claro que me la pondré.- Siguió mirando la camisa. ¿Tenía algo raro? Bajé la mirada hacia la camisa, lo suficientemente larga como para tapar la mayor parte de mi zona inferior. Nada extraño había. ¿Y si estaba mirando la toalla? Para eso había ido. Claro, por eso me miraba, lo que quería es que se la diese. A veces soy un poco despistado~

Le tendí la toalla que a los pocos segundos fue sujetada por el otro extremo, se secó con ella unos pocos segundos en ningún momento apartando la vista de mí. ¿Por qué esas miradas? Sabía lo que íbamos a hacer, pero había algo distinto en esa mirada. Me sobresalté cuando le vi aproximarse a mí. Seguramente quería salir de la bañera, nada especial. Me aparté del baño, dejándole el suficiente espacio como para salir.

Una vez fuera de la tina se aproximó lentamente a mí, tirando la toalla al suelo en un revoltijo. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿A Ludwig no le gusta dejar las cosas desordenadas? Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía con tan... No sé... Parecía que me quería comer... Retrocedí intimidado paso a paso hasta chocar con la pared del baño, impidiéndome alejarme más. Sus brazos me acorralaron contra la pared, sin posibilidad de huida. No entendía lo que pasaba ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¡Habíamos hecho esto cientos de veces! ¿Por qué me estaba comportando así de asustadizo? Bueno, Lud puede dar algo de miedo cuando pone esa cara de "Voy a devorarte entero"... pero también es muy emocionante... Quizás me estaba poniendo histérico por nada.

-¿No te ibas a sec...?- No terminé la frase. Se agachó atrapando mis labios y mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior. Gemí, no sabía cómo había conseguido afectarle tanto, él siempre era mucho más tranquilo.

-No sabes... Lo que me afecta... Este tipo de cosas...- Se separó lo suficiente para susurrar con voz ronca esas palabras. No volvió a mis labios, sino que los suyos se desplazaron lenta y tortuosamente desde mi boca hasta mi oreja, repartiendo besos por todo el recorrido. Al mismo tiempo sus manos se introdujeron por debajo de la mojada camisa, provocando un delicioso contraste entre la frialdad de la camiseta por el agua fría que contenía y sus manos cálidas por la ducha caliente. ¿En qué sensación debía centrarme? Ambas eran muy placenteras... ¿Por qué no podían ser las dos a la vez?- Tú... Esa camiseta...

Incapaces de aguantar más, nos dirigimos a la cama, deslizándonos en ella con un suave chirrido. La camiseta desapareció prontamente, ambos deseando que más partes de mi cuerpo fuesen accesibles.

Así pasamos los minutos, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, tan conocido como el nuestro propio, mas incapaces de cansarnos de él.

Mi mente no estaba muy lúcida en ese momento, pero una parte, una muy pequeña parte de mí que todavía mantenía algo de cordura me recordaba el plan maquinado horas antes ¿Por qué tenía que detenerme para poder cumplir el plan? Era mucho más sencillo cumplir la apuesta sin trampas. Pero yo quería, por lo del otro día... La lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo no ayudaba nada para centrarme.

Acuérdate del plan.

Acuérdate.

Podía hacerlo. Solo necesitaba la energía para ello. Vamos, Italia, puedes hacerlo. Confía en ti.

Reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, empujé a Ludwig quien gruñó al sentir el empujón y automáticamente se volvió a acercar. Era demasiado fuerte como para que yo pudiera alejarle, necesitaría que parase porque si no... No puedo fallar porque entonces lo olvidaré.

-Ludwig, un momento, para.- Le pedí, poniendo las manos en su pecho y empujando. Tardó unos momentos en comprender que no había sido un juguetón empujón para incitarle, apartándose él mismo, preocupado.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó, recorriendo con su mirada todas las zonas por las que había pasado.- Feli, contesta. ¿Te he herido?

Sin responderle, me subí encima de él, subiéndome encima de su pecho. La primera parte del plan estaba cumplida~

**Alemania.**

¿Dónde había podido dañarle? Estaba seguro de que no había mordido o apretado con demasiada fuerza ¿Y si con las ganas no había calculado bien?

De alguna forma acabé con mi espalda tocando el colchón y Feli por encima de mí, mirándome con un brillo feroz en sus ojos. ¿Entonces no le dolía nada? Eso era un alivio. Pero seguía aturdido, sin saber muy bien cómo había terminado debajo con Feliciano besando mi pecho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que hoy soy yo el que va arriba.- Le increpé. Las normas eran claras, el que domina ese día satisface al otro. Aunque hubiese ganado el mundial, no iba a dejarle todo el trabajo.

-Pero Ludwig, Argentina metió el balón en tu portería antes que tú.- Señaló bajando sus manos de mi abdomen hasta la cadera.

-Fue invalidado.- Repliqué. ¿Qué estaba maquinando? ¿A qué venían esas palabras?

-Yo soy el árbitro, yo soy el que decide.- Sus manos se acercaron lentamente, delineando los músculos de mis piernas, a mi miembro. Por fin comprendía a lo que se refería y no. Simplemente no.

-Pensaba que estabas con Alemania.- Agarré sus manos con las mías, antes de que tocasen más piel y perdiese el control.

Debería quitarle de encima de mí de un empujón y continuar con la apuesta como era debido, enseñándole por qué no se debe intentar engañar a la nación alemana. No me molestaba ser el pasivo (Aunque por recuento era muchas más veces el activo), lo que me molestaba era haber caído en una trampa tan obvia. Si no supiese lo inocente que era Feli, juraría que la idea de la camiseta había sido la forma de atraerme sin que me diese cuenta hasta sus redes... Era Feli, eso no sería propio de él.

-Soy el árbitro y los árbitros somos imparciales~ -Hizo un mohín, tirando un poco de sus manos para que le soltase.- Vamos, Lud. El otro día quedasteis 7-1 y no pude aprovechar mi gol. Me dejaste agotado.- Me sonrojé al recordar la otra noche donde, de alguna forma, habíamos aguantado las siete rondas antes de caer rendidos.

Feliciano se echó hacia delante, recostándose en mi pecho con nuestras manos todavía entrelazadas entre nuestros abdómenes.- Per favore, Lud, déjame. Anda y después me dejaré hacer lo que quieras~

No sé cómo pudo convencerme tan fácilmente; pero la promesa de que después... no podía rechazarlo... ¿Pero en circunstancias normales también podía! Estaba demasiado agotado (Y excitado) como para razonar correctamente y Feli podía ser muy persuasivo cuando le apetecía. Al final, de alguna forma había acabado abajo en día de mi victoria. Mein gott, solo esperaba que mi hermano nunca se enterase o perdería toda mi credibilidad como hombre ¿Cómo conseguía Feli manejarme de ese modo?

-¡Yay!- Exclamó Feliciano entusiasmado, besándome efusivamente. Reprimí un gemido cuando nuestras erecciones chocaron por el movimiento de celebración de Feliciano. No iba a soltar ningún gemido. Nein. A ese punto no llegaba.

A pesar de lo mucho que luché contra ello, no pude evitar que se me escapasen varios. Feli, como italiano que era, amaba los juegos largos, los besos y caricias intensos. No es que a mí me desagradasen, pero no tenía tanta paciencia como él para este tipo de cosas.

Pasado el tiempo previo, llegó el momento. Cerré los ojos un momento, con en el ruido que hacía un envoltorio al rasgarse y una botella abriéndose de fondo, mentalizándome de lo que vendría mientras preparaba mi entrada. Gott, como odiaba esta parte. Ya no era doloroso como la primera vez, pero seguía siendo molesto.

-Amore, abre los ojos, per favore.- Al escuchar su voz los entreabrí, encontrándome de frente con unos orbes avellanas que me miraban con cariño. Él era la única persona con la que me mostraría en este estado, tan desprotegido. Odiaba no tener el control, la sensación de no manejar la situación me aterraba y a eso se le sumaba lo mucho que odiaba haberme dejado engañar de esta forma. No debería pensar así, él también tenía derecho; pero esta noche... No había sido la mejor. Olvida eso y disfruta.

Entró lentamente como siempre lo hacía. Apreté los dientes mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a la invasión. Siendo tanta la diferencia de tamaño entre nosotros, no comprendía como aguantaba el dolor siendo yo en proporción bastante más grande que él. La frecuencia, supongo, este año el mundial había sido muchos goles a mi favor y pocos en la suya.

-¿Sabes Lud? Me encanta cuando estás así.- Dio su primera estocada, con el dolor bastante mitigado. Continuó hablando como siempre hacía, incapaz de parar.- Eres... eres... Indescriptible. Tu pelo... Tus ojos... Tu piel...

Su voz ayudó a olvidar la molestia que sentía, para concentrarme más y más en las sensaciones placenteras. Gemí, incapaz de resistirme, cuando tocó ese maldito punto en mi interior que me hacía perder la cabeza, reduciendo mi control más y más sin remedio.

Hizo ademán de encargarse de mi erección, pero lo detuve en un instante de lucidez. Se sorprendió, paralizado, deteniendo sus movimientos.- ¿Por qué no? Es lo que siempre hacemos.

-Solo... No lo hagas.- Una parte de mi mente me decía que era estúpido o masoquista, que olvidase el gol que me debía o el día que era y que simplemente disfrutase del momento. Pero mi orgullo me impedía rendirme y dejarme llevar.

No me escuchó, tirando de su mano para liberarse, no aflojé el agarre, intensificándolo.- Feli, para. No lo hagas.

-¿Es por lo del mundial? ¿Tanto te afecta?- Asentí, parecía un niño pequeño enfadado porque las cosas no habían salido como yo quería. ¿Tanto me afectaba que estaba destrozando la noche? La respuesta era sí, yo solo estaba estropeando lo que debería ser uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. Desvié la mirada, avergonzado, este tipo de comportamiento eran más parecidos al de una nación de cien años, no yo.- Per favore, Ludwig, mírame.

Me negué, reflexionando en qué debería hacer. Esto no era justo para Feli, ni siquiera entiendo cómo puede aguantar parado, sin moverse. La resistencia nunca había sido lo suyo.- Per favore, Lud, mírame.

Reticente le miré, hundiéndome como anteriormente en sus ojos llenos de amor y deseo. ¿Qué había hecho? Me estaba dejando llevar por el orgullo, como si esta posición fuese degradante. Era Feliciano con quien estaba. Alguien que me había visto en mis mejores y peores momentos. Esto no era sobre la dominación, sino sobre disfrutar con la otra persona.

Solté su mano, permitiéndole continuar el recorrido hasta mi miembro. Algo que tras aguantar tanto tiempo agradecí. Junto al vaivén de su mano moviéndose suavemente, las estocadas se reanudaron en mi interior, creando un cúmulo de sensaciones.- Per favore... Lud... No... No... Te... reprimas... qui... quiero... oírte...

Olvidé todas mis fuerzas por no permitir sonidos salir de mi garganta, dejando por fin que los escuchase.

Moví la cabeza hacia delante, subiendo mis manos hasta su cabello para atraer su cara y besarle. El respondió, animado, mientras intentaba compaginar ambos movimientos.- Ni se te ocurra... parar... otra vez...- No fui capaz de continuar la amenaza, pero si ahora paraba... Gott...

-No... no lo... haría...- Contestó con una palabra cada vez que nuestras bocas se separaban lo suficiente para permitirle hablar.

Él fue primero en sentir el orgasmo, unos pocos movimientos después yo. Como en el primer día, el placer era máximo, algo a lo que nunca te acostumbrabas, pero que siempre anhelas. Quizás otros pudiesen describirlo, yo nunca fui bueno para este tipo de cosas.

Tras desechar el preservativo, Feli se tiró encima de mí, recostándose en mi pecho. Subí una de mis manos a su pelo, con cuidado de no tocar su rizo. Esperaría unos minutos hasta que ambos nos recuperásemos, ahora era incapaz de otra ronda.

Soltó un suspiro de felicidad ante las caricias en su cabeza, rodeando con un brazo mi cintura.

-Se está muy bien así.- movió ligeramente su mejilla contra mi hombro.- Eres muy cómodo, podría dormir todos los días así~

Unos veinte minutos pasaron, con solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones de fondo, felices en nuestro mundo. Poco a poco, mi cuerpo comenzó a desperezarse, con ganas de continuar el "partido". Al fin el momento había llegado.

La mano que acariciaba su pelo, bajó lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a la zona más baja. Tembló ligeramente, acortando la distancia entre ambos, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos llenos nuevamente de deseo, junto al amor que siempre veía cuando se dirigían a mí.

Pasé por alto sus glúteos dirigiéndose mi mano hasta su parte frontal, pasando los dedos por su cintura. Sus jadeos no tardaron mucho en aparecer, mitigados al apoyar su boca en mi hombro, resonaban por la habitación sin ningún pudor. Feliciano siempre había sido ruidoso, más en este tipo de situaciones; pero tampoco es como si me molestase. Las habitaciones estaban bien insonorizadas, Japón me lo había asegurado.

Giré sobre mi espalda, quedando por encima de él. Le sonreí, preguntándole lo que llevaba los veinte últimos minutos deseando ser contestado.- ¿Listo para continuar el partido?

Asintió, sonrojándose y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, dejando a mi disposición una deliciosa zona. Sin avisarle, mordí suavemente su cuello, succionando la piel. Dio un pequeño chillido de placer y sorpresa. Feliz por la reacción, volví a morder, consiguiendo otro de sus dulces gemidos. Seguramente dejaría una marca a la mañana siguiente, pero ya me preocuparía mañana.- ¡Ve! ¡L-Lud!

-Este va a ser un partido muy largo y duro ¿Nein? Al igual que la final.- Continué el recorrido con mi lengua, bajando por su pecho, deslizándola por sus pezones y succionándolos levemente. Primero el derecho, con mis manos jugueteando con el izquierdo para no dejarlo abandonado. Después cambiando, con el botón rosado izquierdo siendo torturado por mi boca. Gimió, si fuese posible, más fuerte, aferrándose a mi espalda y clavando las uñas en ellas. No sentí nada, salvo una pequeña picazón, más centrado en las emociones que pasaban por su rostro. Quería más, mucho más de esas visiones de él perdido en el placer y de muchas formas distintas.- Aunque es posible que tenga que cambiar de táctica. No quiero que el "enemigo" comprenda se habitúe a mi juego ¿No crees?

Antes de darle la oportunidad de preguntar sobre las "tácticas", mi mano ya estaba enredado en su pelo, concretamente en un rizo rebelde que era más que una aparente e inocente parte de su cabello- Creo que he encontrado una debilidad.- comenté burlón.- Quizás lo mejor no sería aprovecharme de ella... ¿O sí?

Jadeó, en busca de aire, incapaz de hacer más que sentir como enrollaba mi dedo en su rizo y tiraba levemente de él.- M-Más... Oh. Per favore... Di più...- Suplicó, con los ojos vidriosos por el placer.- ¡Más!

Tiré un poco más fuerte de su rulo, mientras me centraba en sus labios, enlazando su lengua con la mía, danzando en un baile frenético.

-N-No juegues más.- En esta situación y con una zona de mi cuerpo que estaba muy a favor de las palabras de Italia, era difícil resistirse y muy fácil continuar. Pero lo haría porque la venganza podía ser muy dulce. Ya que los italianos eran excelente contrincantes en este terreno, debería dar todo de mí ¿No?- Es un juego muy largo, todavía queda toda la segunda parte. Además, el otro jugador es un digno oponente; no hay que menospreciarlo. ¿No tenéis los italianos la fama de ser los mejores amantes?- Asintió, sonrojado en extremo, mirándome encandilado.- A los alemanes nos gusta esforzarnos.- Me encajé más fuertemente entre sus piernas, apretándolas contra mi cintura, con nuestras erecciones tocándose.- Y más cuando nuestro premio en un italiano tan necesitado ¿No crees?

Era un alivio que la habitación estuviese perfectamente insonorizada, porque si alguna de las otras naciones oyese lo que estábamos haciendo esta noche o mis gritos anteriores, no podría volver a mirar a ninguna de las otras naciones a la cara.

Ansioso por continuar, busqué por la cama la caja con los preservativos y el lubricante. Fue fácil encontrar ambas a pesar de estas tiradas descuidadamente en el revoltijo que había creado Feli, pero... ¿Por qué la caja estaba vacía?- Feli, ¿Por qué no hay ningún con... ninguno más?

Me sonrojé incapaz de decir la palabra condón en voz alta. Mein gott, llevaba años haciéndolo con Feli de todas las formas posibles y ese palabra todavía no la podía pronunciar en alto.

-¿Ve?- Se incorporó, tomando la caja de mis manos.- Gasté el último que había.

-Pensé que habías comprado más porque nos quedamos con uno después del otro día.- Pensábamos que habría suficientes para la final, pero el marcador en la semifinal fue una sorpresa para todos, yo el primero. Ni mis mayores esperanzas habían sido tan altas.

-Compré más, pero las he dejado en los vestuarios. Deben seguir allí.- Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía es que no se encontraban en esos momentos en dicho lugar, sino unas habitaciones a la derecha donde cierto italiano le estaba mostrando una recreación bastante exacta a cierto español de cierto partido.

-Entonces...- Estaba en una tesitura, sería vergonzoso ir a pedirle uno a alguna de las parejas que apostaba sin lugar a dudas a que en esos momentos estaban en una situación parecida a la nuestra. Por otro lado, con uno de ellos sería más cómodo para Feliciano... ¿Qué hacer?

Notando mi indecisión, Feli tiró de mí, abrazándome. Me coloqué otra vez entre sus piernas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ¿A qué venía ese abrazo?

-No pasa nada, no sería la primera vez que no tenemos nada con nosotros; pero gracias por preocuparte, estaré perfectamente. El otro día fue mucho más duro~

-¿Estás seguro? Podría esperar hasta mañana.- La parte que estaba a favor de seguir gritó un sonoro "NEIN". No le presté atención, antes de herirle prefería esperar. A pesar que fuese una tortura, esperaría.- En seri...

Me besó, callando mis explicaciones. Se deslizó hacia atrás, con toda la espalda apoyada en el colchón. Al caer, tiró de mí con lo que quedamos en una posición parecida a que teníamos hace escasos minutos, conmigo entre sus piernas y nuestros pechos pegados el uno al otro, sin espacio entre nosotros.

No hizo falta mucha más preparación, los dedos deslizándose dentro y fuera de su interior fueron más un juego previo que algo necesario. Lo sucedido el otro día le había dejado lo suficientemente distendido para continuar sin problemas y el lubricante complementó todo lo que necesitábamos para continuar lo que llevaba toda la noche deseando. Ya no podía aguantar más y de una sola vez, entré, temiendo que mis ansias le hubiesen provocado ningún daño. Negó con la cabeza y abrazado a mí, comenzamos un baile que ninguno de los dos iba a parar, esta vez no.

¿Qué se siente tener a la persona que amas a tu alrededor? Como él dijo, es indescriptible. Con el pelo alborotado, los ojos avellanas cerrados, la piel sonrojada por el calor o la pasión y los labios abiertos soltando unos gemidos que me enardecían era el ser más hermoso que había visto nunca. Había veces que no entendía cómo podía tener a alguien así a mi lado después de todos los horrores que había desencadenado mi pueblo. No entendía qué era lo hermoso que podía ver en mí cuando él era el que estaba arriba. Lo único que sabía perfectamente era lo que veían mis ojos en estos momentos.

No me detuve en ningún momento, besando cualquier zona a la que alcanzaba: Su clavícula, sus labios, su cuello, su pecho...

Sus piernas rodearon mi cadera, apremiándome para que aumentase la velocidad de las embestidas. Era algo adictivo y no conseguía comprender cómo la primera vez había conseguido detenerse el tiempo suficiente cuando yo dudé y no seguir estando en tan clara desventaja. Con un poco de persuasión hubiese hecho cualquier cosa en esa situación, aun en contra de mi voluntad.

Entre bocanadas y jadeos se lo pregunté, la razón. Ni yo con toda mi fuerza de voluntad hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo, ni siquiera la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, torpe, lujuriosa y lenta había tardado tanto en moverme en su interior, esperando que se acostumbrase.

-Porque te amo.- Llana y simple fue su respuesta. Solo eso le daba suficiente fuerza de voluntad. Incluso dudaba si yo mismo sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir. ¿Por Feliciano podría? Por él haría lo que fuera. Era obvio. Y esperar el tiempo que fuera suficiente estaba entre ellas, aunque viese imposible cumplirlo.

No resistí más, mis labios chocaron contra los suyos, unidos en una danza desenfrenada, mientras daba las últimas embestidas. El placer me llevó, olvidándolo todo, salvo la existencia de la otra persona que participaba en el acto. Eso era lo único que existía. Feliciano y yo. Yo y Feliciano. Nada más.

Una vez pasado el océano de sensaciones que siempre me arrasaban como la primera vez, respiré profundamente, calmando mi ritmo respiratorio. Me retiré de encima de él, sabiendo que mi peso le molestaría. Me miró con sus ojos avellanas, volviéndome a besarme cariñosamente. La pasión había pasado y ahora quedaba el amor tranquilo que vivíamos día.

-Lo mejor sería que nos duchásemos.- Le comenté, si me quedaba más tiempo en esa posición no me volvería a levantar y sabía que necesitábamos otra ducha antes de dormirnos. En un movimiento me incorporé de la cama, a pesar de que deseaba mucho más continuar en la cama.

Noté que, con las prisas, no habíamos abierto ni siquiera el edredón antes de subirnos a la cama y que ahora estaba arrugada por las actividades llevadas a cabo en ella. Tendría que pedir que mañana la limpiasen. Pensé que al menos podríamos dormir gracias a las sábanas que se habían librado de ensuciarse. Ya de pie, tras estirar los músculos, tendí mi mano en su dirección.- ¿Te apetece un baño más?

Tomó mi mano, alzándose y quedando de pie a mi lado sin soltar mi mano.- Si, por supuesto~ Y Lud, en la ducha... ¿Podríamos jugar un amistoso Italia-Alemania?

.

.

.

** A la mañana siguiente Italia**

Bebí un trago más del café caliente, mientras escuchaba a mi hermano hablar sobre ¿Qué? No sé, estaba muy ocupado rememorando la noche pasada.

-...Le di como a Brasil. Duro y en su casa. Hoy no se levanta en todo el día.

-Eso fue cruel, fratello. Sabes que no deberías decir esas cosas cuando podría oírte.

-Me da igual. Que se joda, culpa suya por dejarse marcar tantos goles. Mis hijos nunca hubiesen perdido tan penosamente.

Antes de que la conversación desembocase sobre otra discusión sobre si Alemania merecía haber perdido y Argentina ganado (Que claramente era mentira) desvié la conversación hacia terreno seguro.- ¿Y por qué dices que fue en su casa?

-Porque el muy idiota se ha traído la casa completa al hotel ¡Hasta una maceta con una tomatera! De eso no me quejo, era importante traérselas, aquí los tomates están asquerosos ¿Pero quién se trae hasta los cuadros a un mundial?

Antes de que pudiese contestar, Japón llegó, pidiendo sentarse en nuestra mesa y como no, le dije que sí, aunque mi hermano refunfuñara un poquito y se levantase diciendo que tenía que ir un momento a un sitio.

-Al final el plan funcionó, me alegro mucho por ti, Italia-Kun.- Me felicitó Kiku cuando Lovino se alejó.

-Si yo no te he dicho nada...- ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? ¡Quizás era adivino! Por eso es posible que tuviese esos libros con dibujos de nosotros de sucesos que nunca han pasado. Ve el futuro~

-Me lo imaginé cuando no vi a Alemania-san.- Contestó rápidamente.- No piense nada extraño, se lo ruego.

-Claro que no ¿Qué cosa rara iba a pensar?- Le pregunté, sin entender. Al final no era un adivino, lástima, aunque algún día descubriría qué eran esos extraños libros que tenía. Cada vez que preguntaba se excusaba sonrojado asegurando que tenía una urgencia que atender y cambiaba de sitio los libros. Muy curioso, ¿No?

-Menos mal... Digo, no hay nada que sospechar.- ¿Por qué parece tan nervioso? Es raro que esté así.- También debo agradeceros a ti y a Alemania vuestra idea de apostar; muchas naciones siguieron vuestra idea y apostaron a mediados del partido.

-¿Muchos?- Quizás habíamos iniciado una nueva tradición, como la de atar a hermano mayor Francia en la apertura de los juegos olímpicos para evitar que se desnude.- ¿Como quién?

-Digamos que Alemania no fue el único país que jugó ayer que fue ukeado.

.

.

.

Por si alguien pregunta, a Argentina se lo ukearon (No diré quién XP Si tengo una pareja para Argentina, pero no diré cual, adivinen~).

Para ser mi primer lemon creo que es decente, todavía me queda pulir eso de las emociones. Pero en fin...

Como ya saben, los review, favoritos y seguir siempre animan a una~

Tschüss~


End file.
